The Mirror
by heydraco
Summary: A girl was pushed into a mirror to found herself falling to Middle Earth. In her way she found the elven prince just returning from his journey to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Audrey Makayla Foster sighed as she pressed her apartement's elevator button. Today has been a long day, there was a biology test and her band practiced for the upcoming battle of the bands. Her band consists of six person Kesia and Elsa as the singers, Ben the drummer, Noel the bassist, Marie the keyboardist and herself as the guitarist.

A loud ting was heard and she pushed her ray ban glasses' frame before entering the elevator. The elevator was empty and the elevator music was heard. She pressed the 28th floor, her family lives on the top floor. She waited for the doors slowly closing. What she didn't expect was someone to put his hand between the doors to prevent from closing.

The tall man with windshield jacket entered the elevator. She glanced to the man suspiciously, the man didn't press the floor button! She tried to think rationally and not to worry about that man as the lift slowly elevated up.

Audrey checked her watch, it was 10.54 pm. She has told her parents that she was going to practice with her band mates until evening.

Audrey glanced to her side to see the man staring at her intensely. Her palms are sweating nervously, her heartbeat quickens.

"ehm excuse me sir-" Before she finished her sentence the man tried to pin her to the mirror behind her. But instead of feeling the solid wall behind her, she felt some kind of cold fluid pulling her.

The man was aghast at the sight in front of him. The girl he tried to harm fell into the mirror and vanished.

"AAAH!" Audrey fell from one half meters above the ground with a loud thump.

She felt the wet grass below her. The sunlight was shaded by tall trees. She remembered correctly it was night. Then she remembered the whole process of being pushed to the mirror at the elevator.

"What in the world…" She muttered while rubbing her painful head.

Audrey groggily stood up and took out her iPhone from the front pocket of her jeans. Her lock screen showed that it was still 10.55 pm. But the sun is shining high, she thought. There was no signal bars though her phone was fully charged.

"Where the fuck am i," She whispered studying her surrounding. She was in a forest full of tall trees. There was no forest this big in Washington and the trees are not as tall as these trees.

She picked her fallen bag and guitar case. She settled to follow the path heading west. She followed the sun judging it was around two in afternoon.

It had been two hours since Audrey started to follow the path. Her legs are growing tired carrying all her books in her bag and her guitar. She considered leaving her bag but she would need it later if she found her way home. Though she was 70% sure she won't make it home. She kept the books because she loved studying. She hadn't read all the pages in her physics and biology books.

Sure she admitted herself as a nerd, the one who studies a week before the test, the one who reads the material before being thought by her teacher. She was smart and she liked being smart rather than being beautiful.

Audrey started humming to one of her favorite songs. At least I'm still alive, at least i still got my guitar, at least i still-

Audrey stopped counting the positive things when she noticed a woman riding a horse. Her happiness was immeasureable to see another living person. But who the hell rides horses bareback in the 21st century?

She pushed her glasses again to notice the woman's long golden hair. Her body was tall and slender though Audrey noticed that her chest was very she repeats very flat. But she decided not to bring that up.

"Excuse me ma'am! Yes you the one who's riding the horse"

The rider must have heard her from the distance. However she noticed a hint of discomfort from what she have said.

As the horse got closer Audrey noticed that the rider was not a woman. It's a man! How foolish of her. She mentally face-palmed herself. His long silky hair deluded her. Or maybe she hadn't checked her eyes this month. He's also wearing clothes that existed in the medieval age. But one thing that caught her eyes the most were his handsome face. She couldn't help but feel the slight tingle inside her stomach.

"Milady have you lost your way?"

She could hear a faint british accent, the mirror must have brought her to England.

"Where am I? England?"

"I'm afraid not milady, you are in the forest of Eryn Lasgalen"

The word felt foreign coming out of Legolas's mouth. Since he was born, the place had always called as Mirkwood. But it was when the darkness remained on his woods. Now that it has been brought back to light his father renamed his kingdom as Eryn Lasgalen.

"That can't be, I've never heard such strange name," Audrey said quietly though still audible for Legolas to hear.

Legolas eyed her clothes. Such strange materials she was wearing. He also noticed that she was wearing breeches. How odd for a maiden to wear men's clothes. Not to mention that she was wearing strange glass in front of her eyes.

"Which continent is Eryn Lesgalend in?" She mumbled the few last words.

"Continent?" Legolas furrowed his brows. He felt so stupid for not knowing words. Especially when he's over 3000 summers old and she's a young mortal woman only around 20 years old.

How can someone does not know what continent is? Audrey thought. That was elementary!

"Continent is a large land consisting of nations. Just tell me, is it Europe? Asia? Australia?"

"Milady, I do not think that Eryn Lasgalen is a part of any that you have mentioned. Though Eryn Lasgalen is located in Middle Earth."

The two last words hit Audrey right to her memory. Of course! She's in one of Tolkien's work. She had not read about it nor watched the movie but she had known little things about them from a friend of hers.

Audrey just stood there for a moment and Legolas was not sure on what to do. He was very tired from his journey destroying a certain ring. He traveled from Gondor a few days ago after his mate's Aragorn's wedding. He smiled remembering the good times he spent with that man and Gimli the dwarf.

"I'm sorry I must have been very rude. Please forgive me."

"No need to apologize milady. I notice that I was also being rude, I am Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen son of King Thranduil."

A prince? That explains the whole handsome fair face, Audrey spoke in her mind.

"I'm Audrey Foster daughter of Lisa, from a place I'm pretty sure you do not know."

Audrey mentally slapped her face. She didn't mean to insult his knowledge.

"I'm so sorry Prince Legolas I didn't mean to say that. I just can't hold my tongue. I apologize."

"No worry, I personally agree with you. You are more brilliant Lady Audrey."

"I'm not _that_ brilliant. But thanks!" She smiled at him hoping her smile was friendly enough. Legolas smiled back at her and offered his hands.

She looked at his hand for a moment a hint of confusion across her face before shaking his hands.

Legolas couldn't help but find this funny. He tried to hold his laugh but ended up laughing out loud.

Audrey's cheek reddened at this. She must have looked stupid shaking his hands when she was pretty sure she meant something else.

"I am so sorry for my behavior milady, I was offering my hand so I can pull you onto my horse," still smiling trying to contain his small laughs.

"Wait where are we going?"

"To my father's kingdom of course," Legolas stated obviously.

Audrey never knew of this man before! She also noticed that he was bringing weapons on his back like a bow, some arrows in his quiver and two knifes. What if he was lying?!

"If you were considering me as a liar, then you are wrong. Believe me milady all the words I have spoken were nothing but truth."

Audrey finally took his hands and mounted to the horse's back. She placed her guitar on her lap and gave enough space between her and Legolas.

"We'll arrive tomorrow morning I calculated. So make yourself comfortable Lady Audrey."

Tomorrow morning?! She must admit that she doesn't really like riding horses without pedal.

"Just call me Audrey, I'm not used to such titles. In my place people don't use titles except the england's royal family."

"Then just call me Legolas if you insist to be called without your title."

"Of course."

She sighed looking at the trees they passed. Today sure was the longest day.

**First chapter whoop whoop! Please leave the reviews below and favorite the story Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**In this story the elves won't leave to the undying lands haha just imagine It okay? **

/

Legolas decided that it would be the best choice to camp for a few hours. They had been travelling for three hours during their travel, they constantly shared stories about their life. And now that it was dark it was the best choice to rest. He did not really need to rest as he possessed elven features. Elves do not rest but mortals do. He was concerned that Audrey had yawned a few times and it gave him a hint that she was tired.

"We are going to camp here. Are you okay with it La- Audrey?"

"Yeah sure," She yawned once more. Legolas pulled the lead rope and gracefully hopped off the horse. Audrey struggled for a moment to dismount the horse as she was still holding her guitar case. Legolas had noticed her struggling. Without asking her permission Legolas took hold of the strange object she was carrying. Audrey quickly dismounted the horse and thanked him.

Legolas placed the guitar case under the tree between two large roots and tied his horse around the trunk. What surprised him that Audrey had collected a few dry branches and she tried to rub two sticks clearly failing at it. Legolas heard she mumbled something about lighter and matches.

"Here let me do it for you" Legolas wrapped his hands around her and rubbed the sticks together.

Audrey blushed furiously for straight fifty seconds. What the fucking hell is this prince doing?! She felt so awkward feeling his chest on her back. Maybe it was a friendly gesture to this bizarre place but all she can do is to hope that he does not see her reddened face. After a moment the sticks created sparks and the fire lightened. Audrey looked at the fire in front of her in disbelief.

"Holy shit! I just created fire! More like we, but that was just freaking awesome!" Audrey jolted up literally knocking the prince from her sudden outburst. The prince just stared at her bewildered. It was very unlikely for girls to use such violent words. After a few minutes full of her showing her disbelief, she finally sat next to him. The moon and stars were blocked by the trees much to her disappointment.

"Are you hungry Audrey?" Before she could answer her stomach growled. Legolas chuckled and offered her lembas bread Arwen made before he left Gondor.

"What's this?" she said as she eyed the bread.

"It's lembas bread. One bite and it will fulfill you hunger"

"Looks edible enough," she shrugged and took a small part before returning it back to him.

The taste was nothing like her favorite sandwiches she always had for breakfast. The bread was plain just like the shape. But she did not protest and devour it.

"Thanks Legolas for letting me join you and for the food," Audrey gave him a smile.

"My pleasure," he gladly returned hers.

Audrey felt peace as she breathed the fresh air. The air in the forest was very clean compared to where she used to be. She loved being here though she deeply missed her parents. She missed her friends, bandmates, her apartment, her bedroom and all things innumerable. Legolas noticed her empty gaze and cannot help but to feel his empathy towards her.

"You verily miss your family do you not?"

"Yes Legolas, I miss them very dearly. Not to mention my friends, my school, my band, the small coffee shop near Macy's, my car, oh and the smell of detergent my mom uses to wash my clothes"

"I also miss my family verily. I have not seen them for a year."

"Where were you for a year?"

"I went for a journey with my other eight companions to destroy a certain ring."

Audrey knew what he meant for her friend had told her the whole story line. Though she never spoken about the characters only the story line.

Audrey glanced at Legolas for a moment and noticed something odd about his ears. His ears are pointed! He's like the character from Star Trek! What was his name? Spoke? Speck? Oh it's Spock!

"ehm Legolas are your ears okay? They're kinda pointed. Wait no, very pointed"

Legolas was grinning at her clueless face. She was very skeptical and he couldn't help but to grin more widely.

"No they are just the way they are. You see in Middle Earth there are creatures called as elves. I'm an elf. There was no significant physical difference between elves and men, the only difference are elves have pointed ears and taller than human. Elves are created by Valar directly so we are known to be Valar's finest creation and we elves are immortal."

"I'm guessing that 'Valar' is the name of your god am I right? In my world men are known for the finest god's creation well based on the Christian teachings"

"Yes Valar is our god. A strange world you're living at Audrey and who is this Christian?"

"Christian is a religion. There are other religions to such as Moslem, Hindu, Buddhist, Shinto, Hebrew and some people do not have any religion too."

The thought of having different beliefs made Legolas furrowed his brows. How could people live in such bizarre place? He remembered Audrey explained to him about nations and their capital cities. Such complicated place to live at! Not to mention her 'technologies' and what she carried.

"Speaking of immortality, how old are you?"

"About 3478 take or give a year"

Audrey flabbergasted for straight five seconds. He looks so young for someone who's 3478! Reaching 100 years were very rare from her place yet for their race it's normal to live more than a thousand years. Legolas laughed at her skeptical face and Audrey quickly shut her mouth. She muttered something about looking like twenty one years old.

"Rest Lady Audrey for we have to travel before dawn."

"Yes Granddad," Audrey rolled her eyes.

"How am I your Granddad? I do not recall having a mortal descendant"

"Because you're old. Wait you're even older than Yoda!" Legolas just nodded even though he was not sure what Yoda is.

"Goodnight Legolas," Audrey turned to her side so her back was facing Legolas. She took of her glasses and put it close to her before shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight Audrey," Legolas sighed and looked at the trees above him. Audrey was not the prettiest maiden he had ever seen though Audrey had something that attracted him to know more about her and her world.

Suddenly Audrey said silently but loud enough for Legolas to hear, "Legolas aren't you going to rest?"

Legolas smiled at her innocence, "Nay, we elves do not need rest as much as men do and I'll take watch"

"Lucky elves," She muttered. After a few moments she continued, "thank you."

"My pleasure. "

**/ **

**Happy birthday Lee Pace for you are my one and only Thranduil and Ned! *bakes a lot of pies for Lee***


End file.
